powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Huozai
Huozai, also known as Huozai Caesar, was the Fire Moth King and absolute ruler of the Magma Nest located in Fennmont. Huozai was a Fire Magic master and, prior to the ending of the War, was believed to have been one of the most powerful Fire Mages in the world. Despised for his deformed personality and rejected by his close friend and crush, Mercelída. Huozai slaughtered his family and forged a contract with the Demon of Lust, Satyriasis. After rechristening himself as his mentor, Huozai abducted and defiled numerous women using his dark and enchanting powers. He also worked as a female slave trader, used illegal Magic and seemed to be infamously known with the epithet Huozai the King of Atrocity and Lust. Background Huozai Caesar, also known by the name Huozai the King of Atrocity, was one of the most infamous rulers of the Fire Moths. He is the son of Gaius Agni Caesar and the powerful Pyromancer/Immolation Witch, Ignacia. Among other exploits, he was a member of the Twelve Celestial that are a group of the twelve strongest beings in the Imoutoverse. Despite his reputation, he was notorious for the rape of Gremory and the enslavement of the Succubi Witches. He was also well known many years ago for killing everyone in Lynn and Sherria's village, raping the Queen and princesses of War world and razing the planet to the ground, and slaughtering the inhabitants on Cutie Pie after losing a cooking contest. Mercelída Huozai was coaxed by the King of Conquerors into punishing the inhabitants of War World by besting their Queen Mercelída and her warrior people (excluding Mercelída's younger daughter Bryiana Noelle). With Mahiro in tow, he marched on their imperial capital city, and met Mercelída outside the gates. He was not at all interested in peaceful negotiations, but was unable to defeat her in battle. Impressed, Mercelída allowed Huozai's men to enter the city. They abused the opportunity to drug their hosts' drinks; when all were asleep, Huozai made his play. He chained and raped Mercelída for 43 days and before he and his men left, they stole her Celestial Weapon. He then returned to his homeland with Mahiro, escaping the wrath of War world. Hanabi Kirigakure Hanabi Kirigakure was a noblewoman who was arranged to marry Julian Dairenji, a leading scientist who worked on the Irregular Magic Gem Children Project. Despite the marriage being arranged, they both were very much in love. Hanabi gave birth to Kurohoro not long after they were married. One day, the royal entourage was attacked by Huozai-hired thugs and she and Kurohoro were captured while Julian fled. Hanabi was raped in front of Kurohoro and became pregnant with Ritsu. She died shortly after Ritsu was born. Gremory Huozai conquered Gremory's people after a contest of power, and Gremory offered herself into his service if he would save the lives of her people. Huozai, however, unbeknownst to Gremory, Huozai ordered her people massacred and took her into sexual slavery, along with several other women from captured nations. Huozai converted Gremory to a Celestial by raping her and forcing her to drink his blood, Gremory was pure in both heart and body and when defiled by the cruel Huozai, Gremory's purity seemed to completely invert. Once Gremory was reborn a Celestial she turned from a pure-hearted, shy young lady into a blood and pain obsessed monster that wanted nothing but revenge for her people. Maria Schnitzer Having recovered from his injuries from his fight with Astraea Sears and Lady Mallory, Huozai returned to Yamato City and took control of a young woman named Maria Schnitzer, keeping her hostage for months while raping her numerous times. In order to send a message to the world, Huozai took Schnitzer to the same restaurants as he taken all of his thralls and sex slaves years before. When Windy Chiffon of Alias was hired by Schnitzer's parents to find her, Huozai ordered Schnitzer to wait on a bed for Windy and when she was close, murder her own parents, which she obeyed. Later after escaping his imprisonment at Hell's Gate prison, while one of his slaves treated his wounds Huozai questioned what Windy Chiffon wanted from him, claiming that he had given Chiffon everything she had ever wanted, even restoring her childhood home. The psychic slave stated that Maria Schnitzer had been pregnant with his child whom Yuuhi Kouzaki and Chiffon had helped abort. Upon hearing this Huozai demanded to know what had become of his child and the slave stated that Tsundere Hospital had kept the body for testing, leading to the slave calling the act disgusting for doing such a thing while Huozai found himself both furious and mildly impressed. And so he decided to raze Destiny City and steal the dead body of the child for his own research. World War 3 Legacy By the end of his life, the exact number of victims that Huozai had in his harem was unknown. Some theorized it was around twenty thousand women while other claims said the number of victims was over a hundred thousand. Many of those affected were impregnated and produced offspring in Huozai's bloodline who were "cursed" by their forefather's blood in their veins. Due to his interactions with the Lust Breaker, the children Huozai sired with Hanabi, Maria and Mercelída and their descendants gained the potential to develop Flame Gene and pass it onto future generations. Earning the moniker as the "King of Atrocity and Lust", Yuri Ibaraki and Ritsu Dairenji began spreading the word of Huozai's demonic deeds. With the king memorialized as a "demon" in myth, Demonbane wielders often persecuted those identified as his descendants, labeling each of them as a "Demon Child". Appearance Normally, Huozai was described as tall and muscular, with a "powerful bodybuilder-like" physique with long, ash gray hair, long sideburns, and blood red eyes. His trousers are brown with a bullet proof cover over both of his lower legs. His shoes are a bright golden hue and large, gratuitous amounts, scars decorate a great deal of his body, including his back; chest and even forearms. Kiseki states that he is even taller than Dolarhyde, so we can assume he is over 6'5" in height. He was smoking a cigarette whenever he appeared. In his Blazing Inferno form, Huozai turned into a large, powerfully built juggernaut of a man with long, dark gray hair tied into a wild short ponytail, a goatee, and burning red eyes. Personality Huozai is a cold-hearted, arrogant man, and evil individual who was tearfully described by many of the captive girls as "the worst King ever", due to his willingness to abuse Magic for his own purposes, cheat people and, last but not least, sell people into slavery. He's known for his use of illegal Magic, with the thefts he committed with Magic having caused him to be excommunicated from the Twelve Celestials. He was very brutal with his enemies and did not show any mercy. He is confident enough in his own power to challenge even the Black Witches and Foo Fighters and deliberately holds back in the battle to make his "fun" last longer. His lust for battle is so great, that he will resort to any means necessary in order to force an opponent to fight at their full strength. Despite his arrogant behavior, Huozai is incredibly intelligent, with reflexes quick enough to analyze an opponent's Jewel ability and potential weak spots simply by watching them fight. He is also shown to willingly learn from his mistakes and adapt, becoming progressively more of a threat as a fight goes on. Huozai lacked any form of moral compass; if someone annoyed him or simply had a prettier wife than him, he would frequently go out of his way to hurt them or have his goons do something vicious to them. An example of this was when he ordered his men to rape Hanabi kirigakure just because she rejected him and was married to Julian Dairenji. This was only a mild example; he had been known to use him Ruler's Magic Magic on people to commit a robbery or to kill someone else. Worst of all, he repeatedly raped female thralls such as Mercelída and Maria Schnitzer, impregnating the latter, and was apparently too divorced from human morality to realize it was rape. He suffered from Pyromania and Hybristophilia. Huozai is also a sadist who enjoys committing rape, murder, genocide and owns a number of sex slaves. He does not hesitate to use others to achieve his goals, including the dead (for this reason he resurrected Mahiro). Powers King's Flame Magic- Huozai is a powerful Fire Moth who possesses the King's Flame Magic which allows him to create and manipulate a beautiful red fire, even managing to do so in a peculiar way, producing solid, harmless flames which he uses to traverse over long distances. When employed offensively, he's able to assault his opponents with fierce blazes through simple hand movements. When angered Huozai's King's Flame Magic allows him to summon black flames, which is hotter than his normal flames, and to generate a solid shield of flame to protect himself. When he combined his power with Blazing Inferno of Hell, he was able to enter the 2nd State of his Fire Moth form. Cursed Resurrection- Abilities Overall: Huozai has shown to be extraordinarily powerful and the strongest Celestial ever, as he was able to defeat Gremory, Mei-li and, Yan Xianglian (all formidable Celestial in their own rights) along with the combined might of the 2nd and 3rd generation of Wizard Saints with no difficulty and was able to severely injure all of them to the point they could barely move. Enhanced Combat: Huozai's relies on his vast array of crude, unrefined punches and kicks and sword stances to keep the opponent guessing. He can be a difficult opponent to beat due to the fact that he infuses his fire and strength into his moves, which makes him a truly dangerous fighter, as well as his keen mind and combat, know how. It can take some work, but in truly skilled hands, Siegfried is extremely powerful and can make the opponent look like a beginner. Huozai's combat versatility allows him to adapt to any foe and beat them. He also uses Zombies to fight battles, including a few legendary warriors as well as naked and cannibalistic women...he resurrected Tomoe Gozen, who was a mind controlled zombie who fought for him. Killing Instinct: He can emit a powerful fear inducing aura while looking completely affable. One-Man Army: He can easily take on high-level armies without breaking a sweat. Supernatural Condition: Out of all the known Twelve Celestial, Huozai is a monstrous powerhouse that he could even stop a point blank explosive punch from Fiora Oxton's highly destructive Revolver Knuckles with relative ease. Huozai's musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity and as a result, he has limitless superhuman stamina in all physical activities. Despite his herculean bulk Huozai, beyond his surreal amount of strength is blindingly fast while in human form. *Flaming Eye Magic: Huozai's left eye becomes red like an intense flame and increases his physical strength and magic power tenfold. *Keen Intellect: Huozai possesses a sharp mind and is very analytical, being able to quickly realize Lynn and Sherria's weaknesses in combat and taking advantage of them. He is able to deduce the workings of his opponents' abilities simply by observing them in action. *Enhanced Lung Capacity: Fire Moths have a great big lung reserve, allowing them to survive in low oxygen environments. *Pyrokinetic Wing Manifestation: Huozai can choose to either manifest moth wings on his back or transform completely into his true Fire Moth form. *Increased Sense of Smell: Huozai can smell his victims "lust and fear". Lava Blood: His unique Fire Moth physiology enables him to ignite his blood into flames that are said to be "hotter than hell". He uses this ability by spilling his blood everywhere and then setting it on fire. This can result in the enemy being trapped and burned, and eventually killed. Power Anchoring: He is immune to all power altering, mimicking and, negation abilities even by someone with Meta Power Manipulation. Life Resilience: He is immune to one hit kills, Heart Stopping,Unavertable Death, Unrestricted Murdering and Nonexistence. Invulnerability Negation: He can negate Absolute Invulnerability. Healing Factor Nullification: He can negate Meta Regeneration and his very presence makes old wounds get burning sensations. Non-Physical Interaction: He can hit anyone with Ultimate Intangibility, Nothingness Physiology, Physical Nonexistence, Nonexistent Physiology and Transcendent Ghost Physiology. Fire Invulnerability: Huozai is immune to fire, so much so that fire can heal his wounds. Fire Aura/Wall: A full-body ability that releases a concentrated aura of fire and fire energy. The aura gives one a greater level of resistance to attacks upon their body; essentially allowing them to be in the presence of those with higher levels of Ice Magic and Water Magic than the user without suffering ill effects. The flames can even be focused on a wall in front of the user to create a solid wall of flames to protect them from powerful frontal attacks. Huozai has Electrical Resistance by super-heating the air, creating an "Air Lens" to block off electricity. Shock Absorption: Huozai's unique Fire Moth physiology grants him the ability to absorb the shock of any attack, but Huozai has a limit to how much he can absorb. Super Regeneration: Huozai's unique Fire Moth physiology grants him the ability to regenerate from most anything, from deep wounds to whole limbs. Enhanced Charisma: Huozai has the uncanny ability to rile up others and convince them to follow his orders with immediate ease, but this is limited to like-minded beings like him (I.e. Orcs and Pyromaniacs). '''Swordsmanship: Huokai was a Fire Moth king, so he had undergone training at a very young age and would be able to adeptly use a sword in battle. Inhuman Sexual Appetite: As an owner of a harem of sex slaves it takes substantial effort to quell his more base urges. *Sexual Ecstasy Inducement- Huozai can stimulate the pleasure centers of the brain, and shares his gift rather generously. Spells Flame Jail: Flame Jail is a powerful Fire Moth style sword fighting technique combining both basic swordsmanship and the precise focus of ki and fire magic. After summoning their flames around their sword user performs a barrage of slashes at the opponent. However, this is just a faint user is actually aiming at the area around the opponent. Each slash creates an exceedingly thin layer of ki that converge together and manipulated to form a glass-like barrier of condensed ki around the opponent that is difficult to break from the inside but quite simple to break from the outside. Thus opponent is enclosed in a barrier with the flames roaring around them. Oxygen is needed for combustion so in an enclosed area, because there is a lack of oxygen the fire extinguishes immediately as opponent suffocates. But even though the flame disappears the embers are still present so when the wall is destroyed, a large amount of oxygen rushes in, the embers start to burn creating an explosive flame. This flame revival effect is the key to the Kaho Enbu. Its flame is more than 1000 degrees, it’s a flaming hell. If you can survive that it’s a miracle. Blast Stream: This flame will burn everything till not even a trace is left. It unleashes a devastating, concentrated blast of blazing fire forming a massive sphere that burns away at everything it touches.This isn’t any normal burning flame. Air Vamp: A forbidden spell that allows the user to steal the life force of her opponent. Pyrokinetic Cloning: Using high speed, the user quickly creates a fire clone that looks just like them and has the clone take their place. Consequently, the enemy's attack will strike the fire clone and not the person themselves, confounding the foe momentarily, making them vulnerable to a counter attack. Can also be used to successfully retreat from a battle. Keikoku Crusher: Keikoku is the Japanese name for the planet mars which is known as the planet of war and fire. This is an omnidirectional attack that emits a large sphere of black flames outward from the user. Ruler's Magic: Huozai can perform a type of Magic branded as illegal Black Magic, Ruler's Magic, which makes other people's hearts attracted to him; something which is made evident by the stylized hearts formed in the victim's' eyes. He employed such form of Magic to gather a loving crowd of girls and make them into fans of him, something which easily allowed him to trick them into attending his so-called "party" on a ship, in order to sell them as slaves. The downside of Ruler's Magic resides in the fact that, if a target were to be distracted from it by something else, they would realize that they are under the Magic's effects. Equipment Celestial Weapon: Huojin- Huozai is able to infuse his Celestial Weapon: Huojin with fire, allowing him to burn his enemies and afterward implant searing cores into them which will explode after a few seconds. Huojin can also release fireballs that explode on impact towards his target. Novelty Handgun: Huozai possesses a gun which is able to emit fire, although the possibility of it being a novelty gun-shaped lighter cannot be discounted Trivia *Estelle Bridget was the only person who was able to injure him without using invulnerability negating magic, however, this was only possible due to her Karmic Retribution. * In battle, Huozai can best be described as a berserker in both mannerisms and unquenchable bloodlust. *In the Roman Empire, Caesar was a title for the Emperor's successor. *Caesar was the Name of the famous roman General and Dictator Julius Caesar. *There is a scar on Huozai's back. During his bout with Priscilla Saotome, Kirino Asano and, Byouri Mitsuari in the Starry Night Forest, it was the only place that they could damage. *After his fight with Sayoko Animo in the ruins of the Forsaken Castle, Huozai had recognized her from her fighting style. Category:Explicit Content Category:Blog posts Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheet